Imprevisible
by B.Kitsune
Summary: Jamás había pensado que un hasta luego pudiese convertirse en un último adiós.


**Acto Ú nico**

* * *

— ¿No quiere? — Cuestionó Asui preocupada cuando vio a Kirishima volver de la habitación de los hombres completamente solo. Él simplemente negó con la cabeza, tan desganado como ella. —

— Dice que no tiene hambre.

— Pues no es lo de menos, el hijo de puta casi nos mata. — Kirishima observó con desaprobación las palabras de Kaminari, mas no se retractó en absoluto de lo dicho. Sentía que tenía el derecho al sentirse ofendido por las acciones de su amigo, o por lo menos molesto durante esa noche. — No me vengas con la mierda, Kirishima. Tú mismo viste que intentó matarnos durante las prácticas de hoy. ¡Hasta Tsuyu-chan tiene las piernas quemadas!

La mencionada se acarició el contorno de la pierna izquierda, donde una porción de la misma se encontraba sensible y doliente ante el roce de cualquier estimulo, recordando el momento en que no consiguió saltar a una altura adecuada al intentar escapar de los golpes de su compañero, siendo alcanzada por las explosiones agresivas que Bakugou lanzaba a diestra y siniestra, sobre cualquiera que considerase una amenaza, con ira desmedida y una mirada perdida. Todos en esa habitación, sin excepción, tenían alguna herida o corte consecuencia de aquel día. Era predecible que sucediesen esas instancias, mucho más con aquel chico de carácter colérico que no discriminaba sus acciones con tal de conseguir la tan deseada victoria. Sin embargo, aquel día sus ataques habían rozado la psicopatía pura. Nadie había podido detenerlo, y tan rápido como todo había finalizado y Aizawa decidió que todos necesitaban dirigirse a la enfermería, se encerró en su habitación sin dar explicaciones de ningún tipo.

Ni siquiera Kirishima comprendía que sucedía con él en ese momento, pero sentía la necesidad de comprenderlo, era normal en Bakugou comportarse como un imbécil, pero no como un indolente.

— Eso no quiere decir que haya sido su intención. — Lo defendió, incluso si sus palabras no sonaron muy convencidas en el camino. — Estoy seguro que algo le sucede.

— No quiero coincidir con Kaminari-san, pero tiene razón. Todo lo que sucedió fue bastante extraño incluso para él, Kirishima-san. — Comentó Yaoyorozu mientras se servía otra porción de la cena de esa noche, siendo secundada por Jirou y Todoroki. —

— Pues es Bakugou, el solo es extraño. — Mineta se preocupó cuando vio un objeto rosa acercarse a su rostro desde la periferia de su vista al expresar su opinión. Mas el latigazo de Asui jamás llegó a su rostro. Solo se levantó sin más, guardando su lengua, con dos platos de curry y un destino de lo más lógico. Parte del ánimo del ambiente decayó con el mismo. Lastimar a sus compañeros podría ser hasta normal con todo el proceso que experimentaban diariamente, pero algo en la mente de muchos se manifestaba preocupante. — Bakugou jamás ha atacado a Tsuyu-chan directamente, me da miedo que le haga algo.

Muchos pensaban lo mismo, pero callaron por respeto a las decisiones ajenas. Otros simplemente pensaban que lo mejor sería dejarlo pasar por el momento y analizar la situación con calma dentro de la semana en caso que siguiese en el mismo camino. No muchos conseguían traspasar la barrera mental de Bakugou Katsuki, por lo que intervenir en el hecho no les causaría más que problemas. Solo una persona en esa habitación se había mantenido en silencio, tal vez demasiado tiempo para ser algo normal durante toda la velada, conociendo con pesar la razón del desborde de aquel chico.

Midoriya solo esperaba que al menos Asui consiguiese recomponerlo del duelo que estaba evitando.

 **…**

Ya no le parecía una buena idea.

No era la primera vez que se dirigía a la habitación de Bakugou para cenar junto a él, en un momento de encabronamiento monumental que había ocasionado un aislamiento total por parte del chico, a veces incluso llegaba a pensar que conocía mejor esa puerta que la suya con todas las oportunidades que lo había visitado, era esperable más ahora cuando su relación se había consolidado hacia una más íntima que el resto, más amable e incluso apacible. Eran pareja desde hace varios meses al fin y al cabo, aunque ellos jamás le habían colocado el nombre propiamente, no antes que Ashido cuando descubrió los cambios en su relación y los decidió hacer público hacia todos sus compañeros.

Mas esa noche no le parecía un buen momento, se había armado un conflicto entre todos sus compañeros y parte de sí misma también estaba molesta por la actitud que había mantenido durante todo el proceso de aquella práctica. No le importa mucho que la hubiese atacado e incluso quemado parcialmente parte de las pantorrillas, lo que le molestaba es que pareciese estar desquitándose con el resto sin ninguna razón aparente. Sin embargo, a pesar de que solo quería dirigirse a descansar a su habitación y evitar el gran problema que se convertirá todo aquello, decidió golpear.

 _Está más preocupada de él de lo que desearía aceptar_.

Bakugou sabe cuándo es ella quien golpea, por lo que no suele demorar más de un par de segundos en abrirle aunque sea sin ganas de nada, pero en ese momento no ha recibido ni un mísero _no molestes_ de su parte _._ Simplemente la estaba ignorando.

Su actitud está comenzando a molestarle más de lo que le permite.

— Si no la abres la tiro, gero. — Anuncia al fin con autoridad, sabe que no será un trabajo difícil, sus piernas son fuertes a pesar de encontrarse herida y la seguridad de los dormitorios es bastante escueta. Un sonido metálico se hace presente y la puerta es abierta de par en par por un hombre que pareciera haber trasnochado durante varios días, cosa extraña de él, siendo tan rígido con sus horas de sueño. Bakugou la observa molesto, pero no le impide el paso a su habitación. —

— No quiero visitas, lárgate. — Menciona cuando ella ha dejado los platos en la mesa del escritorio y ha cerrado con fuerza la puerta de su habitación. Por lo que comprende, en parte, que él tal vez no desea que se vaya, no conscientemente al menos. Lo confronta con el ceño tan fruncido como el de él. —

— Te traje la cena, si quieres comportarte como un imbécil, al menos podrías comer.

— ¿¡Quien mierda te crees para llamarme así!? — En dos zancadas se encuentra frente a ella, con las manos quemándose en una próxima explosión. Pero Asui no se inmuta por su carácter, hay algo extraño en su actitud que no sabe describirlo. — ¡Lárgate de aquí, no quiero ver tu maldito rostro!

— Bakugou-chan.

— ¡Vete!

La toma del brazo con suficiente fuerza para tirar de ella sin importarle que casi cae por el mismo, escucha un quejido de su parte pero no se detiene en guiarla hacia la salida. Asui sin embargo, es más rápida que él y antes de que tome el pomo de la puerta se coloca en frente de esta para impedir que la abra. Bakugou le comienza a presionar con más fuerza la muñeca, pero no se irá de ahí hasta conseguir lo que desea.

Ahí algo que la obliga a mantenerse, lo presiente en sus entrañas. Bakugou no está bien.

— ¡¿Por qué mierda tienes que ser tan insistente!? ¡Mueve el culo Asui! — Sus ojos si bien se encuentra destilando una rabia desmesurada, pareciera que brillasen, como si algo reflejara un destello, como si estuviese a punto de llorar. Ella baja la mirada tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas ante la situación, pero el calor que desprende la mano de Bakugou no se lo permite fácilmente. — ¡Déjame solo maldita sea!

— No puedo.

Responde al fin luego de los gritos que ha estado profesándole con saña desde hace un buen tiempo. Él la mira confundido por sus palabras, se encuentra encorvada en sí misma, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y un leve temblor le hace pensar que tal vez, tenga miedo de todo esto. Ve la muñeca que le ha estado presionando y la aleja con rapidez al darse cuenta que su particularidad se encuentra activada, la carne se ha quemado parcialmente y la culpa se cala en su corazón como una maldita daga.

— Lárgate… — Vuelve a repetir con menos seguridad que la vez anterior. Ella abre los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con un Bakugou tan temeroso que le hace pensar que en cualquier momento se desmoronará. — No quiero estar con nadie en este momento…

Tal vez lo mismo ha pensado él, que luego de unos momentos en completo silencio se sienta en la cama con la cabeza gacha. Asui comienza a sentir un profundo dolor en su muñeca y humedad a través de su mano, pero lo ignora cuándo comienza a caminar hacia el chico que parece envuelto en una coraza de cristal, frágil y destrozada. Se sienta a su lado esperando que algo suceda, que él sea quien comience a hablar, que la toque o le vuelva a pedir que le de espacio. Sea lo que sea que desee hacer en ese momento, está dispuesta a recibirlo. En completo silencio.

De pronto, de un momento a otro cuando las emociones de hace un momento se enfrían lo suficiente, escucha un débil gemido de su parte y ve su rostro enrojecido por la tristeza, junto a una expresión que jamás había visto de su parte, Bakugou estaba llorando, con dolor absoluto, como si la propia vida le hubiese golpeado con fuerza. Sin esperar ninguna respuesta toma sus hombros y lo acerca hacia ella en un vano intento de contenerlo, ocasionando que la abrace con rapidez, clavándole las uñas en su pequeña espalda y gimiendo con fuerza sobre su propio pecho, hay demasiada diferencia de estatura entre ellos por lo que termina siendo recostada en su cama para la comodidad del chico, quedando encima de ella, sin embargo Asui no ejerce ninguna resistencia. Lo siente desesperado por amparo y cariño, por lo que se lo da sin reparos ni preguntas de por medio. Algo ha movido en su interior que necesitaba sacar con necesidad, Bakugou no es una persona que esté conectada con sus sentimientos más complejos, es posible que todo lo que ha sucedido ese día hubiese sido como su propio grito de auxilio.

Encamina sus manos hacia su cuello y lo estrecha con más fuerza sobre su cuerpo al sentir un temblor de su parte, las lágrimas empapan su camisa y no sabe si habrá algo más de lo que está sintiendo humedecer su pecho, pero no le importa demasiado en ese momento. Con dulzura comienza a acariciar su cabello, tan desordenado como su carácter, y siente un suspiro a través de su piel que le da a entender que la liberación de sus emociones ha sido necesaria. Algunas lágrimas también han escapado de sus ojos por la empatía y tristeza de ver a su amor tan destruido por algo que desconoce, pero fueron limpiadas antes que Bakugou levantase la mirada, para luego hundir su rostro sobre su cuello, inspirando fuerte el aroma tan natural que desprende aquella chica.

Los lamentos se han detenido luego de unos minutos, los suficientes para que toda la desolación de su interior haya desaparecido y se sienta más liviano, las caricias de Asui se sienten suaves sobre su cuerpo, y parte de su corazón siente que sus sentimientos se han incrementado por aquella chica rana.

Que lo acepte sin miramientos, que no lo deje solo incluso cuando él se lo exija con descaro. Que a pesar de todo, sus sentimientos sigan aceptándolo incondicionalmente. Tiene miedo de amar demasiado a esa extraña chica rana y que el día de mañana deba decirle adiós o peor aún, enfrentarse a ella en un mal desenlace.

Teme más aún que suceda demasiado pronto.

Todos esos pensamientos que se han acumulado durante toda la jornada poco a poco se van desvaneciendo con el dulce toque de los dedos de Asui Tsuyu, ella es la única capaz de ocasionar tal reacción en su cuerpo.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — Pregunta cuando ya su respiración se ha regularizado, Bakugou menea la cabeza en negativa, acomodándose sobre ella para abrazarle desde otro ángulo. —

— Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué? — Un profundo suspiro le da a entender que lo que vaya a decirle no es muy fácil para él, su voz se encuentra pastosa, más profunda de lo normal. —

— Por ser un imbécil.

— No eres un imbécil, Katsuki-chan. Solo te comportas como uno, gero.

No ha negado ni aceptado su extraño cumplido, simplemente solo desea quedarse en la garganta de aquella chica durante toda la noche, olvidarse que existen amenazas en el exterior que pueden destruir todo lo que ha amado, ignorar que con quienes lucha al día de hoy pudieron ser parte de su propio grupo de amigos.

Especialmente, quiere olvidarse de la existencia de los Nomus, y el rostro infantil demasiado conocido que ha visto en las noticias de aquella mañana como una de las múltiples victimas del malnacido de All for One.


End file.
